taylorswiftfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Love Story
|género = Country pop |duración = 3:54 |álbum = Fearless |disquera = Big Machine Records |escritor = Taylor Swift |productor = Nathan Chapman, Taylor Swift |anterior = Change |siguiente = White Horse |track anterior = Fifteen |track siguiente = Hey Stephen |video = Taylor Swift - Love Story }} "Love Story" (en español: "Historia de Amor") es el sencillo principal y la tercer canción del segundo álbum de Taylor Swift, Fearless. Fué escrita por Swift, y también co-produjo la pista con Nathan Chapman. Fué lanzado el 12 de septiembre de 2008 por Big Machine Records. La canción fue escrita sobre un interés amoroso de Swift que no era popular entre la familia y amigos de Swift. Debido al escenario, Swift se relacionó con la trama de Romeo & Julieta (1597) de William Shakespeare y la usó como fuente de inspiración para componer la canción. Sin embargo, ella reemplazó la conclusión trágica original de Romeo y Julieta con un final feliz. Es una canción de midtempo con una voz de soprano de ensueño, mientras la melodía se construye continuamente. Las letras son desde la perspectiva de Julieta. La canción recibió un gran elogio por parte de la crítica y los críticos elogiaron el estilo de escritura de Swift y la trama de la canción. También fue un éxito comercial, vendió más de 8 millones de copias en todo el mundo, por lo que se estableció entre los sencillos más vendidos de todos los tiempos. En los Estados Unidos, la canción alcanzó el puesto número cuatro en el Billboard Hot 100 y vendió más de 6 millones de descargas digitales, lo cual se convirtió en el sencillo más vendido de Swift hasta la fecha y una vez fue el sencillo de descarga digital más vendida por una artista femenina country solista. También es uno de los sencillos más vendidos en los Estados Unidos y una vez fue el sencillo country digital más vendido de todos los tiempos allí. El sencillo fue certificado 8× Platinum por la Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). Internacionalmente, "Love Story" se convirtió en el primer sencillo número uno de Swift en Australia, seguido de "Shake It Off" en 2014. La canción ha sido certificada 7x platino por la Asociación Australiana de la Industria de la Grabación (ARIA). Este es uno de los sencillos más vendidos en todo el mundo, con ventas mundiales de más de 6.5 millones de unidades para 2010 (según la IFPI). El video musical que acompaña a la canción fue dirigido por Trey Fanjoy, quien dirigió la mayoría de los videos anteriores de Swift. El video es una pieza de época que dibujó influencias de las épocas Medieval, Renacimiento y Regencia británica (1813). Sigue a Swift y al modelo Justin Gaston cuando se reúnen en un campus universitario y se imaginan a sí mismos en una época anterior. "Love Story" fue promovido a través de numerosas actuaciones en vivo. La canción se incluyó en todas las giras de Swift, Fearless Tour (2009–10), Speak Now World Tour (2011–12), The Red Tour (2013–14), The 1989 World Tour (2015) y Reputation Stadium Tour (2018). Varios artistas hicieron covers de "Love Story", entre ellos Joe McElderry y Forever the Sickest Kids. Antecedentes "Love Story" llegó tarde a la producción de Fearless. Swift escribió "Love Story" sobre un hombre que nunca fue oficialmente su novio. Cuando ella le presentó a su familia y amigos, no se encariñaron con él. "Su situación era un poco complicada, pero no me importó", dijo Swift. Swift también sintió que era la primera vez que podía relacionarse con el argumento de Romeo y Julieta (1597) de William Shakespeare, una de sus narraciones favoritas, que describió como "las únicas personas que querían que estuvieran juntas eran ellas". Ella concibió la idea de la canción cuando reflexionó sobre el escenario: "Pensé: 'Esto es difícil pero es real, importa; no es simple ni fácil, pero es real'". Luego centró la canción en la línea, que finalmente se colocó en la segunda frase de "Love Story". Todos los eventos, con la exclusión del final, narrados en la canción consideraron la historia real de Swift. La conclusión de la canción difería de la de Romeo y Julieta. "Siento que tenían tal promesa y estaban tan locos el uno por el otro. Y si eso hubiera sido un poco diferente, podría haber sido la mejor historia de amor jamás contada. Y es una de las mejores historias de amor jamás contada, pero es una tragedia". En cambio, ella eligió escribir un final feliz. Tomó a sus personajes favoritos y conceptualizó el final que creía que merecían. Ella percibió que era el final ideal que esperaban las chicas, incluida ella misma. "Quieres un chico que no le importe lo que piensen los demás, lo que digan los demás". Aunque fue ficticio, Swift dijo que fue una experiencia placentera sobre la que escribir. Swift escribió la pista en el piso de su dormitorio en aproximadamente veinte minutos, sintiéndose demasiado inspirada para dejar la canción sin terminar. Swift y su interés amoroso continuaron su relación, pero luego se separaron porque les costaba verse. Para Swift, la canción se parece mucho al optimismo con respecto al amor y cómo encontrar a la persona adecuada podría superar el escepticismo. Ella consideró a "Love Story" una de sus canciones más románticas, aunque nunca tuvo una relación oficial con el tema de la canción. En retrospectiva, Swift dijo que la canción es "sobre un amor que tienes que esconder porque por alguna razón no iba a salir bien", y agregó: "Lo giré en dirección a Romeo y Julieta. Nuestros padres están peleando. Me relaciono más con eso como un amor que realmente no puedes desarrollar, un amor que tal vez la sociedad no aceptaría o tal vez tus amigos no aceptaran". Grabación "Love Story" se grabó en marzo de 2008 en Blackbird Studios en Nashville, Tennessee, junto con el productor discográfico Nathan Chapman y varios empleados. Swift cantó en un micrófono de tubo multi-patrón Avantone CV-12, fabricado por Avant Electronics. El micrófono tenía un nuevo tubo antiguo que fue diseñado y construido por el cantante de música country, productor de discos e ingeniero de sonido Ray Kennedy para Chapman. Chapman había recibido el micrófono de Kennedy como un préstamo, como un experimento de "prueba esto por un tiempo". Aunque anteriormente había probado numerosos micrófonos en Swift, no había podido encontrar uno que se ajustara perfectamente a su voz. Cuando Swift llegó a la casa de Chapman para grabar una edición de radio para uno de los sencillos de Taylor Swift, inmediatamente se encariñó con el micrófono. "Cuando se puso los auriculares y dijo: 'Prueba', completamente espontánea, dijo: 'Este es mi micrófono. Me encanta este micrófono. ¡Sólo quiero usar este de ahora en adelante!' Ella no tenía idea de lo que era, simplemente le encantó, y acepté algo que le parecía bien. Lo hemos estado usando desde entonces, y suena muy bien en su voz", dijo Chapman. "Love Story" se grabó con Pro Tools y las voces de seguimiento, que Swift cantó en vivo con la banda. La banda estaba compuesta por guitarras acústicas, bajos y baterías. Todos los demás instrumentos fueron doblados por Chapman. Dijo: "Creo que hay nueve guitarras acústicas en esa pista, y apilé varias voces de fondo: yo canto, 'Ah'. Chad Carlson ejecutó la ingeniería de audio en el Estudio D de Blackbird Studios, con el uso de los equipos API Legacy Plus: Avantone CV-12, Neve 1073 y Tube-Tech CL-1B. La mezcla de audio realizada por Justin Niebank y se estableció en Studio F, con el uso de la consola Solid State Logic 9080 K series y la consola Genelec 1032. En el medio, las sobregrabaciones fueron ejecutadas en Studio E por Chapman. "Love Story", junto con el resto del álbum, fue masterizado por Hank Williams en MasterMix Studios en Nashville, Tennessee. La canción fue mezclada para la transmisión de aire por Chapman. Metió los tallos de Niebank en su computadora portátil Mac OS y usó Apple Logic para crear la versión pop. Chapman hizo ajustes de mezcla y creó nuevos elementos con su computadora portátil. Para hacerlo, silenciaba los instrumentos de música country y los reemplazaba con nuevos elementos característicos de la música pop, reemplazando el banjo y el violín con la guitarra eléctrica. El compás inicial de la versión pop es un bucle lógico en el generador de compás de Ultrabeat. Todas las nuevas guitarras eléctricas se realizaron con Amplitube Stomp I/O. Recepción crítica "Love Story" fue muy aclamado por los críticos al momento del lanzamiento. Kate Kiefer de la revista Paste reconoció que la canción era la mejor de Swift y agregó que una vez que se aprenden las letras, es imposible no cantar con ellas. Sean Dooley de About.com acreditó la canción por la transición de Swift de una "estrella de rostro fresco a una superestrella de crossover". Dooley atribuyó el éxito comercial de la canción debido a su salida de sus temas líricos anteriores, que resumían "Me gustaría que este chico supiera lo que realmente sentía por él". Mientras revisaba Fearless, Dooley seleccionó "Love Story" como una de las mejores pistas del álbum. Jonathan Keefe de Slant Magazine admiró cómo Swift intentó incorporar elementos sofisticados, como Romeo y Julieta y The Scarlet Letter, aunque no tuvo éxito debido a su incomodidad, naturaleza inexplicable y engreimiento inútil. Keefe atribuyó su éxito a su prominente gancho. James Reed de The Boston Globe pensó de otra manera, afirmando que el encanto de Swift estaba en sus habilidades como compositora. Fraser McAlpine, de la BBC, declaró que "'Love Story' es una canción pop impresionante y, porque realmente cuenta una historia de amor, es conmovedora y atrae al oyente al emocionante y romántico mundo de cuentos de hadas". Sin embargo, sintió que la interpretación vocal de Swift no era increíble, pero le apasionaba complementar los sentimientos de la canción. McAlpine se resumió al afirmar que "Love Story", aunque obvio, un poco dramático y probablemente dirigido a audiencias más jóvenes, era simplemente encantador y que Swift demostró ser una verdadera princesa del pop con la canción. Chris Neal de Country Weekly llamó a "Love Story" un "exuberante primer golpe". Deborah Evans Price, de la revista Billboard, le dio al sencillo una crítica favorable y lo calificó de "ofrenda encantadora". Price señaló que "Love Story" demuestra una de las apelaciones de Swift, su escritura y canto de material apropiado para su edad que puede relacionarse con su público y otros. Como resultado, predijo que la canción tendría mucho éxito comercial en la industria de la música country. Alex Macpherson, del periódico británico The Guardian, describió la canción para ser alimentada por una "carrera alegre" que, según él, fue replicada más tarde por el propio "Swing" (2010). Taste of Country incluyó la canción en el número 17 en su lista de las mejores canciones country de todos los tiempos. En 2017, Dave Fawbert de ShortList mencionó que la canción contenía "uno de los mayores cambios clave en la historia de la música". Premios y nominaciones En la 35ª edición de los People's Choice Awards, "Love Story" fue nominada para el People's Choice Award por "Favorite Country", pero perdió por "Last Name" de Carrie Underwood (2008). La canción fue nominada para "Fave Song" en los Nickelodeon Australian Kids' Choice Awards 2009, pero perdió ante The Black Eyed Peas "I Gotta Feeling" (2009) y recibió el mismo resultado en los Teen Choice Awards 2009, cuando perdió la nominación para "Choice Music: Love Song" por "Crush" de David Archuleta (2008). En 2009, "Love Story" fue declarada "Canción del año de country" por Broadcast Music Incorporated (BMI). Elogios Rendimiento comercial América del Norte El 27 de septiembre de 2008, "Love Story" debutó en el número dieciséis del Billboard Hot 100 y vendió más de 97,000 descargas digitales. En la semana siguiente, "Love Story" ascendió a una nueva posición en el número cinco, vendiendo 159,000. Después de dos semanas en el top 10, en la semana que terminó el 18 de octubre de 2008, la pista descendió al número trece y se mantuvo en el top veinte de los Billboard Hot 100 durante once semanas consecutivas, volviendo al top ten, en el número siete, el la semana que terminó el 3 de enero de 2009. En la semana que terminó el 17 de enero de 2009, la canción alcanzó su punto máximo en el número cuatro en la tabla, convirtiéndose en el mejor sencillo de Swift en ese momento. En las semanas siguientes, "Love Story" continuó vendiéndose con fuerza, pasando catorce semanas en el top ten y cuarenta y nueve semanas en total. El sencillo es una de las trece canciones de Fearless incluidas en el top 40 de Billboard Hot 100, rompiendo el récord de las cuarenta entradas más importantes de un solo álbum. El sencillo fue certificado ocho veces por el platino por la Recording Industry Association of America, y se vendió más de 5 millones en mayo de 2011. La canción se convirtió en el sencillo más vendido de Swift, y una vez fue el sencillo más vendido de todos los tiempos (ahora superado por "Need You Now" de Lady Antebellum, así como el noveno sencillo digital más vendido de todos los tiempos. A partir de noviembre de 2017, "Love Story" ha vendido 6 millones de copias en los Estados Unidos. "Love Story" alcanzó el número uno en Billboard Radio Songs con 106 millones de impresiones de audiencias en todos los formatos, siendo retenido desde el primer lugar por "Heartless" de Kanye West. En Billboard Hot Country Songs, "Love Story" debutó en el número veinticinco el fin de semana que finalizó el 27 de septiembre de 2008. La canción saltó entre los diez primeros en su cuarta semana en el número nueve y en su novena semana alcanzó el primer lugar , dando así a Swift su tercera canción número uno en Billboard Hot Country Songs y su canción más rápida para alcanzar el número uno en la tabla. Permaneció en el número uno durante dos semanas y se registró durante un total de trece semanas en Billboard Hot Country Songs. En Billboard Pop Songs, la canción debutó a los treinta y cuatro de la semana que terminó el 22 de noviembre de 2008. Alcanzó el primer puesto en su decimoquinta semana, la semana que terminó el 28 de febrero de 2009, marcando el pico más alto por una canción de country en la lista desde que Shania Twain "You're Still the One" alcanzó el puesto número tres en 1998. "Love Story" también alcanzó el puesto número uno en Billboard Adult Contemporary y el número tres en Billboard Adult Pop Songs, y pudo aparecer en Billboard Latin Pop Canciones en el número treinta y cinco. En Canadá, "Love Story" ingresó al número ochenta y ocho en la semana que terminó el 18 de octubre de 2008. Alcanzó el punto máximo cuatro en la semana que terminó el 29 de noviembre de 2008, se convirtió en el primer top 10 de Swift en dicho territorio. El sencillo se mantuvo en el top ten durante diez semanas y se registró durante cincuenta y dos semanas. Fue colocado en el número ocho en el gráfico de fin de año canadiense y fue certificado como doble platino por Music Canada para las ventas de 160,000 descargas digitales. Europa y Oceanía "Love Story" debutó en el número veintidós en Reino Unido, en la semana que terminó el 28 de febrero de 2009. En la semana siguiente, la canción alcanzó su punto máximo en el número dos, se convirtió en el ssencillo best-charting de Swift en ese momento, junto con los éxitos posteriores "I Knew You Were Trouble" y "Shake It Off" y el primer top ten en el Reino Unido. Pasó siete semanas en el top ten y treinta y dos semanas en total en el listado. El sencillo fué certificado platino por la Industria Ionográfica Británica (BPI) por envíos que excedían 600,000 copias. El 22 de octubre de 2012, "Love Story" volvió a aparecer en el Reino Unido en el cincuenta y cinco. En Irlanda, "Love Story" alcanzó el puesto número tres. En la parte continental, la pista alcanzó su punto máximo en el número diez en el Eurochart Hot 100 Singles Chart, número seis en Hungría, número siete en Noruega, y en el número diez en Suecia. Se desempeñó bien en otros países, como Dinamarca, Alemania, Países Bajos y Francia, donde se convirtió en uno de los veinte mejores éxitos. En Australia, "Love Story" debutó en el número treinta y ocho en la semana que terminó el 25 de enero de 2009. Después de dos semanas de ascender en la tabla, "Love Story" encontró una posición alta en el número dos, donde se mantuvo durante seis semanas consecutivas antes hasta alcanzar el número uno en la semana que terminó el 29 de marzo de 2009, convirtiéndose en el primer y único número uno de Swift en la región hasta "Shake It Off" en 2014. En la semana siguiente, la pista descendió nuevamente al número dos, pero ascendió a la cima por un segundo y la semana pasada entre el top 50 en la semana que terminó el 12 de abril de 2009. El sencillo fue certificado triple platino por la Australian Recording Industry Association por el envío de más de 210,000 copias. "Love Story" se ubicó en el número diez de la lista de sencillos de Austria de finales de la década. En la semana que terminó el 2 de febrero de 2009, "Love Story" ingresó en Nueva Zelanda en el número treinta y tres. Después de nueve semanas en el listado, la canción alcanzó el puesto número tres en la semana que terminó el 6 de abril de 2009. Fue certificado en platino por la Asociación de la Industria de la Grabación de Nueva Zelanda para el envío de más de 15,000 copias. En total, "Love Story" ha vendido más de 7.9 millones de copias en todo el mundo, por lo que se ha establecido entre los sencillos más vendidos de todos los tiempos. Video musical El video musical que acompaña a "Love Story" fue dirigido por Trey Fanjoy, quien previamente dirigió los videos para los sencillos de Taylor Swift. Swift decidió colaborar con Fanjoy una vez más porque ella había podido equilibrar sus ideas para videos musicales, algo que Swift apreciaba profundamente. El video es una pieza de época que atrae la influencia de las eras Medieval, Renacimiento y Regencia. Swift había deseado previamente filmar una pieza musical de época debido a su carácter distintivo de los videos modernos que ella había filmado. Al escribir la canción, ella la imaginó en un período de tiempo anterior y la codificó con los detalles correspondientes. Ella creía que la trama de "Love Story" era un escenario atemporal: "Creo que podría suceder en el siglo XVIII, el siglo XIX o el 2008". Por lo tanto, buscó una cualidad atemporal en el comportamiento de su interés amoroso. Con seis meses de anticipación, Swift buscó viendo películas para que los actores interpretaran el papel. Un conocido suyo, que siguió la sexta temporada de Nashville Star, recomendó al participante Justin Gaston. Swift luego miró sus fotos y concluyó que era adecuado para el video musical. Gaston cumplió con los requisitos que Swift había establecido, describiéndolo como un "Príncipe Azul que podría haber estado vivo en el siglo XIX". Sin embargo, debido a que Gaston estaba compitiendo en Nashville Star, no pudo participar en el video musical. Gaston fue finalmente eliminado y Swift lo contactó de inmediato para filmar el video. A Swift le impresionaron mucho las habilidades de actuación de Gaston: "Me impresionó mucho la forma en que sus expresiones estaban en el video. Sin siquiera decir nada, solo haría una cierta mirada y realmente me pareció bien". Un castillo fue elegido para el ajuste del video. El personal investigó numerosos castillos en los Estados Unidos y no pudo localizar uno en condiciones suficientes para filmar. Habían considerado viajar a Europa para encontrar un castillo, pero luego se les informó sobre un castillo al sur de Nashville, Tennessee. Nombrado Castle Gwynn, un castillo que forma parte del Tennessee Renaissance Festival, ambos ubicados en Arrington, Tennessee, se construyó en 1973 y se eligió como escenario del video. El vestuario para el video fue suministrado por Jacquard Fabrics, excluyendo el vestido de Swift para la escena del balcón. El vestido fue diseñado por Sandi Spika con inspiración y sugerencias de Swift. "A ella le encanta poner su opinión en sus vestidos", declaró Spika. Los dos habían discutido el vestido dos meses antes de la filmación del video. Se hicieron acentuados en el set de video. El video fue filmado en dos días en agosto de 2008 en Tennessee. En el primer día, el balcón y las escenas de campo fueron filmadas. En el set, alguien había reemplazado el CD de reproducción con una versión alterada de la canción. Como resultado, Swift prestó a la tripulación su iPod para reproducir la pista original. Mientras se filmaba otra escena, la puesta de sol estaba a punto de ocurrir y, por lo tanto, el proceso se ejecutó con bastante rapidez. Para la escena, Fanjoy sugirió un beso entre Swift y Gaston, pero Swift se negó a hacerlo porque creía que sería un momento más dulce. En el segundo día, se filmaron escenas en la Universidad de Cumberland en Lebanon, Tennessee y en un salón de baile. Swift aprendió la coreografía para este último quince minutos antes de la filmación. Aproximadamente 20 bailarines fueron utilizados para la escena. El video comienza con Swift, vestida con un suéter negro y pantalones vaqueros, caminando por un campus universitario y viendo a Gaston sentado debajo de un árbol, leyendo un libro de texto. A medida que hacen contacto visual, el video luego pasa a una época anterior, en lo que parece ser un castillo del siglo XVIII, donde Swift está parada, vestida con un corsé y una bata, y canta en un balcón. Luego, Gaston entra a una fiesta y ve a Swift, que viste una túnica muy elaborada, conversando con otras mujeres jóvenes. Los dos, junto con otros, participan en bailes de salón. Después de bailar, Gaston susurra al oído de Swift y Swift es vista reflexionando por la noche con una linterna. Ella se encuentra con Gaston y los dos caminan, se toman de las manos y alimentan a un caballo junto a un pozo. Los dos luego van por caminos separados. Más tarde, Swift se para en el balcón otra vez, mirando por la ventana. Ella ve a Gaston corriendo hacia ella e inmediatamente corre por la escalera del castillo para encontrarse con él. Swift y Gaston se encuentran en el campo justo en frente del castillo y se abrazan. El video luego vuelve a la transición en el campus universitario de hoy en día cuando Gaston camina hacia Swift y se miran a los ojos, donde concluye el video. Las escenas de corte incluyen bailes de salón y Swift en el balcón. Hasta la fecha, el video tiene más de 460 millones de visitas en YouTube. Presentaciones en vivo Al promocionar el sencillo en los Estados Unidos a fines de 2008 y principios de 2009, Swift interpretó "Love Story" en Good Morning America, el show tardío con David Letterman, The Ellen DeGeneres Show, los Country Music Awards de 2008, como dúo con la banda de rock inglesa Def Leppard en CMT Crossroads, el episodio fue lanzado como un DVD exclusivamente a través de las tiendas Wal-Mart en los Estados Unidos, Stripped de Clear Channel Communications, Studio 330 Sessions y Saturday Night Live. En el Reino Unido, Swift promovió la pista a principios de 2009 con actuaciones en programas de televisión, como Loose Women y Later... con Jools Holland. Desde entonces, Swift ha realizado la pista dos veces en The Today Show, en el CMA Music Festival de 2009, en el V Festival de 2009, en el concierto benéfico australiano Sydney Sound Relief, Dancing with the Stars, y nuevamente en el Late Show with David Letterman. Swift interpretó "Love Story" en todos los lugares de su primera gira de conciertos, Fearless Tour, que se extendió desde abril de 2009 hasta junio de 2010. Las actuaciones comenzaron con bailarines de respaldo, vestidos con ropa de la época victoriana, bailando en el salón de baile al compositor barroco Johann Pachelbel "El Canon de Pachelbel", como telón de fondo de un castillo fue proyectado en el escenario. Swift emergió al nivel superior del escenario, desde abajo, y se puso un vestido carmesí del siglo XVIII con detalles dorados. Para el último estribillo de la canción, Swift se escondió detrás de bailarines de respaldo mientras cambiaba su vestuario por un vestido de novia blanco. Jon Pareles de The New York Times dijo que Swift ofreció a la audiencia un pensamiento optimista con la actuación en el concierto del 27 de agosto de 2009 en el Madison Square Garden en la ciudad de Nueva York. Al revisar el concierto del 22 de mayo de 2010 en el Air Canada Centre en Toronto, Canadá, Jane Stevenson de The Toronto Sun declaró que el momento era demasiado femenino para su gusto. "Love Story" sirvió como la actuación final en el setlist de la segunda gira de conciertos de Swift, el Speak Now World Tour (2011); Las actuaciones cuentan con Swift corriendo a lo largo del escenario, vestida con un vestido blanco. El 25 de enero de 2013, Swift hizo una versión acústica de la canción, seguida de "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" en Los Premios 40 Principales en España. En 2014, Swift realizó una nueva interpretación de "Love Story" en la arena de rock durante el iHeartRadio Music Festival 2014. Esta versión fue utilizada una vez más durante su cuarta gira principal, The 1989 World Tour. En 2018, la canción fué interpretada como parte del setlist para la quinta gira de Swift, Reputation Stadium Tour. Se realiza como parte de una mezcla junto con "Style" y "You Belong With Me". Letra Referencias Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:Canciones de Fearless Categoría:Sencillos de Fearless